Two Can Play That Game
by 2Sweet4Sugar
Summary: All jinx wants is some time alone, to, you know draw and stuff. But we all know Kid Flash won't let that happen. He has no idea that she thinks this is one of his games. So he also has no clue she plans on winning this game. My first fanfic. Summaries are not my thing. At least consider reading.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Fanfiction! This is not only my first Teen Titan story, but my first story period. So please forgive me if it is not really great, or even good. I WANT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! So I can be a better writer like you guys...

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Teen Titans (If I did it would still be airing...)

* * *

_***From Jinx's P.O.V***_

I was sitting on my bed doing what I usually do, draw. No, I wasn't drawing unicorns. That was a one time 'I was super bored' thing. I stretched out my arms and fingers which were numb from all the drawing I was doing. Or maybe it was the cleaning. It took me two weeks to clean up the damage that a certain red head had caused. But I wont even think about...

" So I see we've moved out of the unicorn phase and on to more mature things like fairies, haven't we Jinxie?"

How ironic. I jinxed it. Well that's just great. For one of us...

"Please tell me that somehow you're just a hallucination and this is a cruel trick my mind is playing on me."

Yes. Against all odds I manage to hold on to the string of hope I have left that this brightly colored, spandex wearing hero before me, might possibly be a hallucination.

"Brought ya' something." He said as he held out a red rose, so close to my face I could smell it. Freshly I guess roses aren't really a problem when you can actually get takeout from China, or run over to Canada when you want some fancy bacon.

I looked at the rose, my tablet, and then back to the rose, which was even closer to my face than before.

Why does he enjoy tormenting me?

" Sadly, I have lost all hope that you're a hallucination." I say as I snatch the rose from his hand.

I don't want the rose. I just wanted to get it out of my face. Yeah, that's the excuse I'll use when sometime next week he brings up how I 'couldn't wait to get my hands on the rose'.

How do I know he'll bring it up? Because he's Kid Flash and he gets a kick out of annoying me.

Apparently my last comment has him grinning for some strange reason.

" What! Since when do hallucinations come _this_ handsome?"

Should've known he'll bring up the beauty he swears he posses.

" Hallucinations also aren't this annoying!"

" Ouch, now _that _hurt." He held up his hand to his heart and got that face a baby gets when you take it's candy. Sadly, I know that face. Those were my rookie years...

"Great, knowing that hurt you I feel a _little _better."

"Well as long as it made you happy..."

Oh there he goes. He is doing again. Why doe he have to act so...so..caring?

It makes me sick sometimes. This is one of those times.

"Stop that!" I yell. Have you ever noticed that when you say 'Stop That!' the person you're talking to never really stops what they're doing?

"Stop what?" He says, his big blue eyes staring straight into mine. Now he's playing the innocent card. Two can play that game.

" Stop acting so nice! Its...its...disgusting!"

. The word makes my stomach ache.

He took this as an invitation.

"Well how am I supposed to ask, hmm?" He asked in his most seductive voice.

You know how I said two could play this game? Apparently he's no stranger to this game.

"I don't care how how you act! You can act the way you want to act as long as you act the way you're going to act as far away as you can act from me!"

Could I have made it more obvious that I'm a new player in this game? Probably not.

"I'm not acting. I have to be nice to you after you were so nice to me. It's my duty as a hero to repay you."

He doesn't even have to say it. I know he's talking about freeing him from Madame Rouge. Maybe it's not to late to knock him out and give him to the B.O.E. Where's a wet floor sign when you need one...

" I was getting her back because of something she did to me, not trying to save the love of my life or anything." I quickly retorted back, not realizing the horrors of what I had just said.

His eyes grew big and wide. I guess he was just as surprised at what I said I was.

"Uh..uh...uh...uh..what?"

Great. Just Great. I broke him.

"Wha..wha...wait, what?"

Guess I'll have to phone my local speedster repair man.

I guessed after what seemed like five minutes of mindless babbling he came to his . I crack myself up, Kid Flash and senses in the same sentence.

.Gosh. He's actually smiling again. Why on Earth must he always be smiling. Maybe it's some kind of disorder or something.

As I see the grin on his face growing bigger by the second, I realize that he will **never **let me what I said down.

Yep. Its official Kid Flash is here to make my life horrible. I know I'm a villain and every thing, but do I deserve _this _? I wouldn't wish him upon my worst of enemies.

" Jinxie has a crush on me, Jinxie has a crush on me!"  
"What!I so do not have a crush on you!" Not my smartest comeback, just the first thing I could think of with him throwing around false accusations like that.

"You know what Jinx I can't say I blame you..."

"No! Do not start about how irresistible you **think **you are!"

" Well, I wasn't going to but seeing how **you **started..."

He's closer to me now and having such a good time laughing at how uncomfortable I am, he didn't even see my hex coming until it knocked him into the wall.

"Sheesh, can you give a guy a break?"

" No, but I can give a certain guy a broken neck!"

For some reason he finds this funny.

I find it cute.'Why?', is because he actually thinks I was joking about the broken neck thing.

He's just standing over there reiterating the same horrible phrase over and over again,'Jinxie has a crush on me'.

Does he know calling me 'Jinxie' is suicide?

And the fact that he thinks I have a crush on him might just earn him another spot on my hit list.

Yes, I do have a hit list, and yes he is already on it.

" Shut up!" I scream as I shoot a hex at him which he quickly dodges and it hits my mirror which shatters into pieces.

"Jinx haven't you got enough of destroying your own property?"

"I was aiming for you Kid Brat!" This time instead of shooting a hex I throw what _looks_ like a pillow . Apparently he didn't even try to dodge an attack from a pillow, I mean its a pillow for evil's sake. So he doesn't expect when it hits his head with a loud thump.

"What do you keep in your pillow, bricks?" He says, still rubbing his head.

"Sadly, I didn't have any bricks so I had to make due with some books."

I can't help grinning as he shakes the pillowcase, revealing it to have contained five hardback books.

Even though that might have been the highlight of my evening, enough is enough.

"Now will you please leave? I don't have time to babysit today!"

"What ya' doin', thinking of all the great things you're gonna do when you join the good side. Like give candy to babies, Help old ladies cross the street, and try not to hand the love of your life over to Lady who's new goal in life is to kill anything in red and yellow."

"Okay first of all, you make it sound like joining the good side is joining the girls scouts. Second, Stop talking about the Madame Rouge thing!"

Why does he always have to talk about it?

He's here(unfortunately), and she is out there somewhere doing who know's what.

You would think that after letting him free and disrespecting her, that she would hate me, right? Well that's so not how it is. It seems like every since he got away she has hated him more than anyone. But do I care? Of course not.

"Please go-"

Before I can even finish asking him to leave, which I'm happy I didn't since that would ruin my reputation, his communicator goes off, pratically jumping out of his hand.

He puts on an embarrassed face, which makes him look kind of cute if you think about it, but I so wasn't thinking about it. He opened his communicator and his face turned pale. He closed his communicator and gave a slight grin that anyone could tell was not real.

"Well Jinx, duty calls. You know how it is being a hero and all, I have to go when there's trouble. See ya later."

And in a flash of yellow and red, he was gone.

I wondered what had made him so worried, but I guess I shouldn't care.

Yes, I admit I do care, I don't care like _that, _but like...well you know.

And he's a titan right? I'm sure he can handle himself.

I need to be worrying about my broken mirror, but I still question what made him so worried and why on earth do _I_ care? One thing is sure though, he started this and I'm going to finish it. The game is on.

* * *

Yay, I'm finished with my first chapter. Yes this is only the beginning. I won't make a whole series just maybe another one or two chapters. Please tell me everything wrong with it and if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them because my best friend keeps trying to either A: Pair herself with Kid Flash or B: Get me to put Cyborg in a Flinx story so that KF would be please do give me ideas and please forgive my mistakes I'm young so there _is_ still hope for my grammar.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! I was so surprised at the attention my story got! I couldn't wait to type this next chapter, but with school I had lots on my schedule.

So I'm posting this now.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Teen Titans. But sometimes I like to pretend I do...

* * *

_***From Jinx's POV***_

As I hear the sound of the thick metal door closing, I see that

once again I find myself alone, with my tablet in my lap. The only difference is that

this time I'm not bothered with the sounds of my annoying teammates.

They kind of grow on you after awhile. Either that or I need to get out more.

Probably the second one.

Well actually, that's not the only difference. Instead of drawing random things like I usually do, I'm drawing up a game plan.

Yes, a game plan. Which has so far turned out to be a bunch of scribbles, a picture of Spongebob, and a drawing of a sandwich wich reminds me of the fact that I missed lunch. And it's hard to think on an empty stomach. As I get up to go fix myself a sandwich I think about my game plan.

It's kind of weird for me to be making a game plan when I don't even know what game we're playing. Maybe its a word game, or a mind game. Or maybe its a game of wits or something. Well if it does happen to be a game of wits I have a _huge_ advantage over Kid Flash. Speak of the devil. As I find myself laughing at this I didn't even notice the idiot standing right next to me. That is until he took the sandwich I had spent the last two minutes making.

"You know for an evil person, you make pretty good sandwiches". He says, as he talks with his mouth full of _my _sandwich. Apparently, I haven't learned anything about dealing with a speedster, because as I run over to choke the living stuffing out of him, after a flash of yellow and red, I smack straight into the wall.

As I'm getting ready to run at him with another, probably pointless attack, He hold up his hands.

"Stop. Touch me, and the sandwich gets it."

"What sandwich! You ate everything except the plate!"

"Strike that. Touch me, and the plate gets it."

"This is for my sandwich!" I scream as I tackle him to the ground. " This is for not putting enough mustard!" He screams, as he somehow manages to pin me down. No superspeed included. Now I'm fuming mad as he sits on top of me, flipping through my notebook.

Looking at my personal drawings. Actually looking and laughing. And then I remember. I have powers. And I bet he wished he had remembered when my hex threw him off me and slammed him into the couch, which then flipped over with a little help from me.

" You seem happy for someone who looked so worried last week."

Yep. Last week. It has been a whole seven days since Kid Flash last bothered me. This has to be some kind of record for him. To bad good times like that never last.

"Yeah well..umm...you see that was..." he trails off as he starts blushing.

"Well. I'm waiting." The fact that explaining this makes him uncomfortable makes it even more enjoyable for me.

"Well, I had a robbery in one of my sectors. It was Rouge." He says rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh." I say, like its nothing. But he had a good reason to be nervous. I would be nervous too if a level ten villain hated my guts. I'd be a lot more than nervous. I'd probably be dead.

"I thought she was in jail." I manage to say, scanning him for any signs of injuries.

"Oh she was, but she broke out. Probably to try to find me."

I begin to wonder how is he still alive when he starts talking again.

"But it was really easy to beat her. It didn't even take ten minutes. I don't even think this time she was trying to kill me ."

"Well, you sure were nervous. Could it be possible that _the_ Kid Flash is scared of Madame Rouge?"

"What!No! I am not scared of her. She doesn't even really bother me anymore."

"Well that's weird, because she seemed to take a _special_ interest in you ever since you got away."

Once again he starts blushing.

"Oh thats not good. I'm flattered and all, but I'm only fifteen and she's like, old. And I mean really, really,really, really old..."

"Not that kind of special interest you nimrod!" I can't help but laughing.

So much for my game plan. Maybe this is part of his plan. Distracting me. And somehow he's going to turn this conversation into one of his flirting moments. And then he'll leave. Leave me, feeling confused. The way I always feel when he's done talking with me.

But this time thats all going to change. I will win this.

"So, where's the rest of your team?" He asks, rocking back and forth on the heel of his boots.

" This time _I'm _asking the questions." I say, making my first attempt at trying to turn the tables.

"Okay. Ask away."

Of course something just had to happen when it became my turn to be in control.

The loud crash was so sudden. As I turn to see what has just made a giant hole in my team's headquarters, his expression stops me.

Fear. He seems paralyzed with fear. Not just the normal kind, but the kind you get when you see your life flash before your very eyes.

When I finally somehow work up the courage to look at whatever has caused his fear, I see her. Rouge.

We have a new player in our games. Except I get the feeling that neither me or Kid Flash are gonna make it out these games with our lives.

* * *

Dramatic turn of events! But we all saw this coming. Like I always say: Where there's a brightly colored speedster there's an angry, stretchy Russian lady bent on killing him.

Thanks for reading, and even more thanks to every one who reviewed, followed and favorited my story.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so happy, I have a new laptop! I'm sorry my old one was broken, so I had no way to post my chapter three. But now I have a new laptop and it is one-hundred percent better. This is my last chapter for this story, but I will start on a new one very, very soon.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Teen Titans, at least not yet (evil plot forming)...

* * *

I'm trying to get myself to wake up, thinking that this was all just some horrible nightmare. I

stand here, with my mouth wide open trying to comprehend everything that has happened in the last three seconds.

After one look at Rouge, the giant hole in my wall, and the babbling idiot next to me who I think is Kid Flash, I come to a conclusion: A lot can happen in three seconds.

While Rouge takes the time to smile at her surprise attack I grab Kid Flash and run downstairs.

Of course. Of all the rooms I chose to barricade us in, I just had to choose mine.

"Umm Jinx, is it just me or did the lady who hates my guts just burst through your wall?"

He's calmed down a lot since when he first saw Rouge, which I realize is great since it's my turn to freak out.

"We are dead. So dead. Undeniably dead." I say quietly to myself

as I tug at my hair.

"Jinx, calm down." He says, trying to comfort me. He's talking in a whisper, which I guess is appropriate, due to our current situation.

"No Kid Flash! I will not calm down. And do you want to know why? Because this is all your fault!"

"What! How is this my fault?!"

Apparently we both have ignored the fact that a level ninety villainess is hunting for our blood, because we've gone from a series of whispers to full on yelling.

"Oh don't play the dumb card with me! As a matter of fact don't play the smart card, the innocent card, the flirtatious card, or even a wild card! This all started because of you and your stupid game!"

"What are you...Jinx do you think this is a card game?"

Did he not just hear my lecture on cards? Now he's playing the innocent and the dumb card.

Oh he is good.

His mouth starts to open, as if he's going to say something, but instead it closes, so I continue.

"No. I don't know what kind of game this is. I tried to figure it out but it's so... confusing.

And just when I try to make up a game plan Rouge bursts in out of no where...strike that. She bursts in through _my wall_, and takes over the game!"

I'm acting out of character, but I don't care. I'm used to being in control, and having the upper hand. But now Rouge is in control of this game, and she holds all the cards.

"Jinx, I'm not the one playing the dumb card. I like you. And I mean I really, really like you.

I wouldn't play games with you. Especially not the card games you've been talking about. And really? A wild card? Is this UNO or something?"

I always thought Kid Flash wa nothing but a flirt, here with you one second, and some cute Canadian/French girl the next. But now that I think about it, he is kind of...sort of...in an annoying way...sweet. But really, roses? Cliché, but still romantic.

I open my mouth to speak but the crumbling sound coming from my ceiling stops me. Me and Kid Flash jump out the way a second before Madame Rouge crashes through the ceiling and lands on her feet, right where me and Kid Flash were standing. Between Madame Rouge and Kid Flash I won't have much of a room left.

Before I can even get into fighting position an outstretched arm knocks me into my bookshelf. Although I quickly recover I find myself alone in my destroyed room, with sounds of combat down the hall.

For a second I just stand confused. Did they just exclude me out of the battle? No. He did.

He purposely led Rouge away from me, for my safety.

He has just played the romantic sacrifice card.

As I run towards the battle I try to guess how many cards he has, because he seems to never run out of them.

When I arrive I see that Kid Flash and Madame Rouge are in heated combat, and as soon as I see them they see me.

A blur of red and yellow knocks Rouge through the next two walls and sweeps me off my feet. Literally.

The next second goes by in a blur, and as soon as we stop outside the Hive Five base, I'm kicking a screaming for him to drop me. Which he does.

And as I stagger to my feet Kid Flash starts talking

"What are you doing? Rouge could kill you! Even though she is really, really really old, she's deadly.

Against all odds Kid Flash still holds onto his belief that Madame Rouge is two years older than dirt.

"First of all, you can't exclude me from a battle that destroyed my room! Second, Rouge could kill you and me both easily...wait that didn't come out right."

Before we can continue the argument about whether or not I could join the fight(which I was going to no matter what he said), Kid Flash screams with pain.

I turn around just in time to see his body illuminated with the familiar glow of a level four containment field. I run over to him, but I'm knocked onto the ground by a familiar pair of stretching fists.

I rise to my feet and dodge another blow from Madame Rouge. I shoot a few hexes at her, all of wich she dodge.

As I shoot another hex that didn't even come close to her, Rouge smiles.

"Well, it seems as if you are losing your aim. I knew you were pathe..." before she could even say 'pathetic' the nearest wall crashes down over her.

A normal person wouldn't have survived that, but since this is Madame Rouge I have a good two minutes before she's up and punching again.

Luckily the level four containment field flew out of her hand.

As I run over to get it, as soon as I touch it, Kid Flash gives out a yelp of pain.

I try to make it implode, but my magic and my hexes are useless, and it only seems to make it more painful for him when I try to turn it off or down.

Every thing I do makes the containment field glow brighter.

I didn't even notice that Rouge had long ago, risen from the rubble and watched me with eager eyes.

"Do you like the modifications I had made to the level four containment field? It is voice activated, and made especially for you. The more you try to turn it off, the more it hurts the Kid Flash."

That's when I knew it. Rouge had won the game. She had played dirty, and changed the rules, but she had won.

I get an idea, and I wonder whether or not I'm doing something that can save us both, or whether I have completely lost my mind.

Most likely the second one.

"Come on old lady! Give me all you've got!"

Yep. I have finally lost it.

"If you insist.." Rouge quickly throws multiple fists at me, most I dodge.

One I catch.

I grab onto Kid Flash, and it takes all my might not to scream as the electricity ripples through my body. But Rouge, who's not used to such pain, falls to her knees after only a few seconds.

She is trying to pull away, but I hold on tight to her arm, and Kid Flash. I'm holding on for dear life, his and mine.

After a few attempts, she realizes that pulling away is futile and she screams the word 'off' to the top of her lungs. Almost immediately the containment field turns off.

In a few moments, me and Kid Flash manage to stagger to our feet, while Rouge lays unconscious on the ground.

"Humph," I scoff " She has the nerve to call us pathetic and she can't handle a few thousand volts of electricity." I say, still wincing from the pain.

"Well Jinx, I think we've learned a very important lesson. Do not use level four containment fields on the elderly." He says. He is still breathing heavily having received the worst of the shock.

Madame Rouge gives a slight moan, signifying that she may be waking up.

I open my mouth but Kid Flash interrupts.

"Don't worry, I've got her. Give me a second, or seven and a half seconds to be exact.

In a flash, he's gone. True to his word, seven and a half seconds later he's standing before me and Rouge is gone.

It happens so quick that even he couldn't have seen it coming. As soon as he stops, before I can even stop myself, I reach over and give him a kiss on the cheek. And then another on the lips.

"..."

"..."

"Jinx, I think that containment field fried your brain."

"No Kid Flash, that was your prize."

"...for winning the card game?"

He had to ruin the moment. I face palm at his remark.

"No. I think you have finally, after many, many, agonizing, days of futile attempts at flirting, won me over."

" So...it has nothing to do with your imaginary card game?"

"For the last time, no. You know how you said that you liked me? Well I think I kinda...sorta..might..." I trail off as I start blushing.

"It's okay Jinx. I understand. I always knew you couldn't resist me."

"What! I.."

I stop as the door to our base opens. I try to tell Kid Flash to go, but I'm to late since he's already gone.

My teammates walk through the double doors holding armfuls of candy. Of course. Only my team would rob a candy store.

"Hey Jinx we just robbed...What happened to our cruddy house?!" says Gizmo as he drops his hoard of the candy and starts waving his arms in the air.

He has a point. The sofa is broken in half. The super computer has a giant hole in the middle of it. All of our rooms are destroyed. Our base is a complete train reck.

"Well?!" Gizmo says. My whole team is looking at me waiting for an answer.

"...I don't know what you're talking about..."

Kid Flash isn't the only one who can play the dumb card.

* * *

Yay! I am finished with my first story. It was hard for me ( A certified couch potato). Oh and I feel like it is my duty to answer a question from KKsaiyancat.

**QUESTION:**You really say that? The 'when there's a brightly colored speedster, etc.' Maybe I should say it, too. Well, good job! I'm waiting for the next chapter!

-KK

**ANSWER: **Yes, yes I do. And you should totally say it! The look on people's faces will make it all worth it. Usually they give me a look like this O.o or they slowly back away (or run, either way I win).

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed,favorited,followed, or read my story. Bye :)


End file.
